Fleet and Flotilla
Fleet and Flotilla is a popular movie made by a united Turian and Quarian Entertainment Company that portrays Turian and Quarian relationships. It is seen as a must see for "wannabe" Turian/Quarian couples. The Movie is mentioned in Mass Effect 2 and the Mass Effect 3: Citadel DLC. In Mass Effect 2 it is referenced when a Female Quarian is talking to her Turian friend about a date she recently had with a human but comments that the human said "Oh, but you could get sick, or die or something." Then she began rapidly repeating that Quarians are basically "people who want sympathy" and decides she'll quit dating. Her Turian then takes interest in her, and recommends that they both see Fleet and Flotilla. If you listen too long, the Quarian will notice and say "Ah, human, we're are having a private conversation here, jeez, what is this? The Flotilla? Go away." In Mass Effect 3 it is mentioned during a private night between Tali and Shepherd in the Citadel apartment. Footage of the movie is shown on the TV with commentary from Tali as the scene continues. Mass Effect 2 In Mass Effect 2, a conversation can be heard between a Turian and a Quarian on Illium in the Eternity Bar. Quarian: So then he says, "Oh, it's okay, our amino acids are all different, so it's not like we can get diseases or anything if we go natural." Turian: I'm telling you, this is why you shouldn't date humans. Quarian: So then I had to explain about cross-species fluid contact. Completely killed the mood. Turian: Not to mention that your a Quarian! How could he be so insensitive? (Later) Turian: You deserve somebody who respects you. Somebody who's going to treat you right. Quarian: Oh, I think I'm just going to stop dating for a while. Turian: No, don't do that! Don't let some Human spoil you! Quarian: It's always the same thing, "Ooh, she could get sick. She's vulnerable. I wonder what she looks like under the helmet." Turian: You'll find someone out there who cares about you for who you are. Someone who's food you can eat, even. (Later) Turian: If you're hurting for things to do, maybe after work we could catch a vid or something! Quarian: Oh, that's sweet, but I'm okay. A little dry spell isn't going to kill me. Turian: We could watch "Fleet and Flotilla" It got awards for its portrayal of, um, Turian and Quarian relationships. Quarian: Anyway, if worst comes to worst, I did have the nerve-stimulation program built into my suit. Turian: And I hear that the love scenes are...what? Quarian: Oh yeah, Standard equipment for any responsible adult. Here, let me fire it up...(now talking to you) Ah, human. Private Conversation here, what is this, the Flotilla? Go away. Ugh. Turian: A little space please. Plot 0900 Hours, Palaven Time, March 23, 2176. Palaven's Largest Moon, Menae, Turian Military Academy. His name is Heirax, and he is a Turian that is desperately trying to join the Turian Military as a officer. He is however, rejected because he is said to be "fourteen" when he is actually "fifteen." However he is rescued by a Turian Lieutenant who tells the Turian the papers are outdated and that he should update them with Palaven Command. He then leaves with Heirax and the Turian introduces himself as Tminus. Tminus says that he was assigned to be Heirax's mentor by Palaven Command because they know Heirax's "urge to see action" but don't want him to make any mistakes. Tminus explains that he's not alone, he will make friends pretty fast but also adds that it isn't a Quarian Training Camp, they do live fire exercises, squad leading tests and lots of hard work. Heirax understands this and is rushed to the Training Grounds. At the training grounds, Heirax is introduced to Vostus, Raiden, Decius, Locti and Osasus. Vostus, Decius and Locti act in a friendly towards Heirax, welcoming him with open arms. Raiden however shows pure disgust in Heirax, calling him a "disgrace to the Turian people" and is "surprised you haven't killed yourself yet." Tminus tells him to stand down and it turns out Osasus is a mute, one of the rare Turians who can't talk but possess biotics. Osasus is neutral, and doesn't know whether to trust, like or hate Heirax. The other recruits say they call the Lieutenant "T-Minus" because his name is asking for it. Tminus then says that Heirax is the latest member of the team and sadly, a replacement for a former Turian recruit who died in a training exercise with Raiden, his name being Zaksee. Raiden shows no regret at killing him, saying that "like that obstacle over there, was a weakling and was purged to preserve our honor and his." Heirax shows disgust, but Raiden gives him a dirty look of hatred. Tminus tells them to begin push-ups, and to follow up with sit-ups and star-jumps as a quick warm-up. Once done, it blacks out to show Heirax running across ropes, platforms and firing off assault rifles. He later laughs with Vostus, Decius and Locti. Raiden however gives him a threatening look which Vostus notices and tells Raiden to basically piss off and "skulk somewhere else." Raiden then leaves. Decius then tells Heirax that he is welcome to come to the pub anytime he wants to have a drink with them, which Heirax gladly accepts, and the three friends walk off together. 0700 Hours, Migrant Fleet Time, March 22, 2176. Migrant Fleet, Quarian Liveship, Ashara, Pilgrimage Preparation Area. It switches to show our young Quarian protagonist, Sarve'er nar Koleps with her mother, Sta'Male vas Ashara preparing for her pilgrimage. She is shown as energetic, excited but completely serious and ready for her journey. Her mother says that she should stay strong and if she remembers all of the things her father taught her, she'll be fine and back in the Fleet in no time. Sarve'er shows complete faith in her mother, and father, Keelar'Lavasto vas Koleps who walks in to say his final goodbye. He says he'll miss her and to be careful, but Sarve'er assures them she'll be fine. She then walks out, followed by her parents and heads for the shuttle. However she begins doubting herself, wandering if she is really ready. Those doubts are flung away as her father rests an arm on her shoulder. She arrives at the shuttle bay as she is greeted by Yupt'Caslana vas Koleps, Captain of the Koleps then kneels down and presents her with the most important thing a Quarian needs on a pilgrimage, Nerve-Stims. Once presented, Sarve'er presents her speech to her family, friends and fellow crew. She then is escorted into the shuttle and taught how to drive it. Fully taught, she dismisses the pilot and takes off. She gives a final wave as the shuttle launches away from her birth ship, and leaves the Flotilla. She takes a final look back before heading for the nearest mass relay. She examines her Nerve-Stim and wonders why a device meant for stimulating contact with other species would be essential. She'd probably be back before she needed to use it. She gives a sigh and enters the Mass Relay, taking off in a blue light as she heads for the Citadel, the start of her pilgrimage, she has a contact that could help her gain access to valuable data on the Geth, which could essentially prove useful in completing her pilgrimage early. 2100 Hours, Palaven Time, August 9, 2176. Palaven's Largest Moon, Menae, Turian Military Academy. Heirax woke up and got into his clothes as Locti waited for him. He got up and headed towards the training hall where Major Tminus was waiting for them. Heirax was now a Sergeant, but command wanted to give him extra training to make sure he's ready to command a squad. He had recently proven quite the tactician in a battle against Osasus and Vostus, lead by Raiden. Although with more training, Raiden was outsmarted by Heirax and between three times in a row. Tminus was impressed with his skill and promoted him, but Palaven Command persisted they give him one final act of training. He was given command of all the recruits, except Locti, who was Sergeant as well, and was given command of 45th Frontier Squad, 2nd Platoon, Super Marine Division. Heirax was told by Tminus that he had to defeat Raiden by himself, single-handedly before he would be given a full-field promotion. Raiden accepted the Challenge and they went at it. Heirax took alot of blows, especially to the head, and all Raiden did was laugh. It didn't take long for Heirax to finally strike back, and before Raiden knew what was happening, he was on the ground in a headlock.